Draco's Sorrow
by Nevera111
Summary: Draco Malfoy has just performed the ultimate act and now he is to receive his prize which might not be what he wanted...


1Draco Malfoy, dressed in his usual garb of black and green, sat in the Hogwarts Dungeons. A tear fell down his cheek separating the caked on dirt with a line of clean skin. Draco seemed to lack his usual cleanliness and sheen as he kneeled an the cold stone floor of Dungeon number two.

Snape stood over Malfoy peering down at him with a slight look of distaste. "Pick yourself up Draco." His eyes narrowed even further as Draco never moved. "Move dammit!" He quickly grabbed Draco's robes and threw him into a shelf. The mass of potions fell over the young Malfoy's head.

"Stop quivering, imagine what your father would think. You have the chance of a lifetime tonight, to kill the only person who still stands in the way of the Dark Lord and Potter. You have a chance at greatness! And you stand there in tears, you whiny little brat." He walked up and slapped Draco hard across the face forcing his to the ground. Snape turned away, disappointment on his face.

"P-pick yourself up Draco," his face fell to sadness as he turned back to his student. "I'm sorry Draco, I'm so sorry. I never wished this on either of us. Here, wash your face, you look filthy."

They spent the rest of the time in silence until Snape finally looked up from his watch. "Draco, grab your wand, it's time."

Many moments later Draco stood in front of Albus Dumbledore, the greatest threat to Lord Voldemort. His wand shook and in his mind he could hear the incantation but his mouth couldn't form the words. In his mind he simply couldn't kill Dumbledore. The man taught him everything that he knew. But he knew that no matter what, Dumbledore had to die.

Then a crash came from behind as many men in masks appeared followed by Snape. They laughed and jeered at Draco as he still couldn't kill Dumbledore. Snape stepped forward, and finished the job in a flash of bright green light.

A little while later they were running for the Hogwarts gates, and apparating away to freedom. They reappeared in front of Snape's house. "Why the hell are we here Snape, please explain it to me."

"I have to grab a few things, it'll only take a few minutes. Come on now." He grabbed Draco by the collar and pulled him to the door. He opened the door with his wand and ran in quickly. "Accio travel-bag" Snape said, and the bag obeyed, flying to Snape. "Draco, go to the kitchen and grab some non-perishables."

"Just do it with your wand." Draco said lazily as he leaned against the wall.

"Yes because it'd be very easy for a granola bar to fly through plaster. Just go get the bloody food." Draco walked up to the bookshelf, which didn't open to the secret kitchen. He turned to Snape who lazily flicked his wand to open the door.

Draco walked forward through the large door and into the grungy hallway. He looked at the dirt on the walls, "I guess it doesn't pay to be a teacher." he said under his breath. He reached the poorly equipped kitchen. The walls were covered with faded green wallpaper except for one corner where the paper was completely scorched off to reveal the rotting dry wall. A wood burning stove lay in ruins on the table and in another corner lay a pile of rags. Draco saw the pantry and entered. The shelves were mostly empty spare a few bags of chips and one box. Assuming that they were the granola bars he turned and reentered the Kitchen. But there was someone blocking his way.

In the door way stood Snape holding his wand. "What's up Snape?" Draco asked as he slowly approached.

"I'm sorry about tonight Draco."

"Oh whatever, I could've handled it if you didn't barge..." he stopped as Snape rose his wand.

"I'm sorry for everything." His wand rose level to Draco's forehead. A tear fell from his eyes as he said the words "Avada Kedavra". A brilliant flash of light, Malfoy hit the ground, and that's all he remembered.

_I'm dead. Snape, the only man I considered a friend. A mentor. A true father. He has killed me. _

Draco awoke the next day in a room covered with a dark green paint. The wall opposite played host to giant windows giving way to a gorgeous mountain view. A single rose lay at the end of his bed and next to his bed was his mother. She kneeled and was in tears.

"Mom? What are you doing?" But she didn't answer him. He stood in his bed and walked to his mother's side and kneeled down next to her. "Mum?" Her face was streaked with tears, and her eyes were all puffy. "Mom, what's the matter?" But in the corner he saw what was wrong.

Immediately he started to sob. He grabbed his mother's shoulders and sobbed even harder. He then went to the bed fell down to his knees and stared directly into the closed eyes of his own dead body.


End file.
